


Texting With the Holmes

by BowtiesDeerstalkersTrenchcoats



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Funny, How Do I Tag, Poor Molly, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Silly, Texting, group chat texting, just say if you like it and want more, not a very good fic, only quite short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiesDeerstalkersTrenchcoats/pseuds/BowtiesDeerstalkersTrenchcoats
Summary: A text conversation with Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Moriarty and Molly can't end well, can it?





	

_11/06/14, 1:09 PM_

_The Awesome One added Jim, Molly, Mycroft, Sherlock and John to the conversation._

**Molly**  
Um… Hello?

 **Sherlock**  
Hello Molly. Did you make this conversation?

 **Molly**  
Erm… No, I don’t know who did.

 **The Awesome One**  
I did! Hehehe. K thx bai.

_The Awesome One left the conversation._

**Molly**  
What? Who was that?

 **Molly**  
We may as well make use of a group conversation, right guys?

_Mycroft left the conversation._

_Sherlock added Mycroft to the conversation._

**Sherlock**  
Don’t think you can get away that easily.

 **Mycroft**  
Fine. Just don’t expect me to make conversation.

_11/07/14, 10:33 AM_

**John**  
Are you at the flat Sherlock? Mary and I were just about to

 **Sherlock**  
Just about to what?

 **John**  
Sherlock! Moriarty is in this conversation!

 **Sherlock**  
Oh yes. 

_Sherlock removed Jim from the conversation._

_Jim added Jim to the conversation._

**John**  
How does that work?

 **Jim**  
Don’t ask.

_John removed Jim from the conversation._

_Jim added Jim to the conversation._

**John**  
I give up.

_11/07/14, 4:21 PM_

**Molly**  
Jim???

 **Jim**  
Yes, sweetie?

 **Molly**  
Jim we aren’t dating anymore. You know that.

 **Jim**  
Of course, darling.

_Molly removed Jim from the conversation._

_Jim added Jim to the conversation._

**Molly**  
How?

 **John**  
I don’t have a clue.

 **Jim**  
I made some scones, darling. Whipped cream and all.

 **Jim**  
Honey?

_Mycroft left the conversation._

_Sherlock added Mycroft to the conversation._

**Mycroft**  
Dear God help me.

_11/08/14, 12:17 PM_

**Sherlock**  
Molly are you at Barts? I was wondering if you could bring over some things.

 **Molly**  
Yes, I am. What do you need?

 **Sherlock**  
A blender and two litres of mayflies.

 **Molly**  
Sherlock. Mayflies don’t come in litres. And I don’t think I can supply you with mayflies.

 **Sherlock**  
Ah yes. Sorry. Getting ahead of myself.

 **John**  
Do not under any circumstances let that man have any living thing and a blender at the same time.

 **Molly**  
Sherlock?

_11/09/14, 2:31 PM_

**John**  
Alright Sherlock. Who gave you the mayflies?

 **Sherlock**  
What?

 **John**  
I know the sound of a mayfly when I hear one.

 **Sherlock**  
…

 **Sherlock**  
Where are you?

 **John**  
At the flat.

 **Sherlock**  
I honestly didn’t get any mayflies.

 **John**  
Then who gave you the mayflies?

 **Jim**  
Happy Birthday! Xx

 **John**  
Bloody hell.

 **Sherlock**  
It’s not even my birthday.

_John removed Jim from the conversation._

_Jim added Jim to the conversation._

**John**  
Whose idea was it to have this group conversation?

_11/11/14, 12:15 PM_

**John**  
Sherlock, would you like to come to our flat for dinner?

 **Sherlock**  
Thank you for your offer, but I will be fine.

 **John**  
Oh come on, we haven’t see you for a while. It’s time you come over to our place for dinner.

 **Sherlock**  
Alright, John.

_11/12/14, 10:20 AM_

**Mycroft**  
Sherlock?

 **Sherlock**  
What is it?

 **Mycroft**  
You are at John and Mary’s house, are you not?

 **Sherlock**  
Yes, I am. Why?

 **Mycroft**  
Did you leave the kettle on?

 **Sherlock**  
…

 **Sherlock**  
No.

 **Mycroft**  
Then who is at your flat?

 **Jim**  
Hi!

 **John**  
Why do we put up with this?

 **John**  
Wait, aren’t you meant to be back? What are you doing texting?

 **Jim**  
Waiting for you, actually. I’m surprised Sherlock hasn’t figured it out yet. It’s been long enough. I though I might just pop over for a chat but you weren’t home. I made myself some tea.

_John left the conversation._

**Sherlock**  
Good idea.

_Sherlock left the conversation._

**Mycroft**  
Finally, I am free. 

_Mycroft left the conversation._

**Jim**  
So just you and me, hey Molls?

_Molly left the conversation._

**Jim**  
Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Okay, now I'm freaked out because I added my younger sister to our school chat for a while, but when I deleted her, she added herself back?! (Maybe she's Moriarty...)


End file.
